DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge – The Reckoning
}}Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge: The Reckoning is the fifth movie of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. It was released on June 7, 2014. Synopsis The Z-fighters are flying to New Namek and discuss their plans when they get there. Goku wants to eat some Namekian cooking. However, Gohan doesn't see that happening, to which Goku replies "Not with that attitude." Krillin is looking forward to a relaxing vacation because it will be the first time he's been on Namek where's he hasn't been beaten up, stabbed, or exploded. Master Roshi looking to get with some sexy Namekian ladies. However, Krillin doesn't see that happening, to which Roshi says "Not with that attitude." Yajirobe looks forward to getting some time away from Korin. Krillin asks are they fighting because he notices "a lack of cat hair on him", which Yajirobe ignores and continues to eat. Goku asks Piccolo, who's in another room, what's his favorite Namekian dish but Gohan points out that Namekians don't eat and Goku says that this and all Namekians are weird. Meanwhile, Piccolo is talking with Nail and Kami about what to do when they get on Namek. Kami hasn't been there in a while and is looking forward in rekindling his friendship with the Albino Namekians, but Piccolo and Nail are in no hurry to tell him what happened. Oolong peaks out the window and asks if a planet can get cancer, referring to the alien growth on the planet, causing concern for everyone. On the planet's surface, an army of robots are holding the Namekians hostage. One breaks free and tries to fight back but is easily beaten. Before the robots kill him, Goku and the others arrive and stop them. The robots suddenly beep for the arrival of their boss, Cooler, in a new sleek robotic armor. Cooler explains that he was revived thanks to the Big Gete Star, and with it, they will suck the life force of the planet dry. Piccolo immediately points out that Freeza has already done something like this, the robot parts, taking over Namek, and destroying it, causing Cooler to order his Cycloids to attack. Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo defend themselves, but Yajirobe, Roshi, and Oolong are quickly captured by the Cycloids. Goku fights against Cooler but finds that his robotic skin is too hard to penetrate. Cooler asks Goku to go Super Saiyan which he does so. Piccolo isn't doing well against the Cycloids, causing Nail to suggest hitting him harder, and Kami using Piccolo's rivalry with Goku as an incentive. It works, and Gohan manages to follow with success. Krillin tries as well but is badly beaten, causing Piccolo to yell at him for not using the Kienzan, (again). Goku tries the strategy against Cooler but finds he can regenerate his limbs. Before Cooler can kill him, however, Vegeta arrives and immediately powers up to Super Saiyan. Cooler doesn't know, or care, who Vegeta is, and hits him around, with Vegeta coming back up every time. Krillin and Gohan get captured by the Cycloids, and Piccolo gets bombarded by Cycloids before he can reach them. Vegeta tries his best, but can’t do much damage, and seeing Goku try and help him gets him angry, resulting in him blasting the two with "Big Bang Attack". Goku and Cooler manage to escape, and Cooler knees Vegeta in the dick. Piccolo manages to defeat the Cyclopian Guard Army and flies off to the Big Gete Star to rescue the others. A service bot says that they will all be killed to power the organism and chooses Yajirobe as the first candidate. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta are not doing too well against Cooler, Vegeta even groaning that Cooler keeps kicking him in the dick, but Goku has an idea. Vegeta threatens to kick him in the dick if it's "hit him really hard", but Goku suggests they hit him really hard together, which Vegeta begrudgingly agrees to. They manage to punch him to pieces and blast the remains away. As they power down and relax, Goku notices Cooler on top of a mountain with an army of himself. The two power up again, but are soundly beaten and captured, with Vegeta even getting kicked in the dick by every single one of them. The real Cooler makes his presence known, with only his head still intact, and informs them that they're inside the Big Gete Star. He reveals that a chip from the organism attached to him after his defeat, and absorbs the energy from the two Saiyans to power up his new body. However, Goku and Vegeta overload the system, and Cooler is upset to learn that not only are his clones are exploding, but the star is shutting down, as the service droid shuts down before it can kill Yajirobe. Cooler doesn't understand how this can happen, though Goku states it's because he underestimated them just like he did on Earth, and like how Freeza did as Vegeta adds on. Cooler gets enraged by that last remark, and becomes a monster, attacking the two Saiyans. Piccolo manages to find the others and rescues them. Goku then gets himself trapped by Cooler, but Vegeta manages to save him, and Goku throws an energy ball at Cooler. Cooler explodes along with the star, but Goku and Vegeta escape safely until their velocity crashes down onto New Namek in an explosion. After a quick Senzu Bean, Gohan suggests they meet up with Dende since he was the one who invited them. However, Dende's father realizes that they're mistaken, as Dende is up on the lookout wondering where everyone is. After the credits, Vegeta is seen in a Saiyan pod with Cooler's chip and crushes it with his hand. Running Gags *Every time Cooler does something, he's reminded that his brother Freeza already did it. *Goku's inability to pronounce "Big Gete Star". *Vegeta getting kicked in the dick by Cooler, which is also in the original movie. *Someone mentioning punching the enemy really hard, and someone else stating that would be something Goku would do. *Krillin failing to use the Kienzan, and someone pointing it out. *The Albino Namekians are brought up again. Cultural References *Cooler makes a FoodFight reference by saying the infamous "But enough about me! Let's kill you!" line. *The credits are a reference to 2001: Space Odyssey. The baby Piccolo art was done by MarcSwint. *Piccolo says "Come with me if you want to live". A line from the Terminator franchise. *After destroying the first Meta-Cooler, Goku sings a line from "We Can Do Anything By Working With Each Other", from the Garbage Pale Kids Movie. *The music that plays when the multiple Meta-Cooler clones is revealed is "Damnation", a reference to the ever-regenerating and multiplying "M.E.G.A.S. XLR" villain, R.E.G.I.S. Mark V *The service robot on the Big Gete Star is voiced by Lee Rastus (David Eddings), who is well known for his work on the Borderlands video game series as the upbeat and sociopathic robot Claptrap. Rastus uses mannerisms similar to Claptrap to portray the Service Robot. *''Mortal Kombat'' is referenced for the second time. The words "Flawless Victory" were said by Vegeta when he crushed the Cooler chip. A year later, Mortal Kombat X would be released. Trivia *This movie is a sequel to Revenge of Cooler which was released almost two years before Cooler 2. *The movie's long-winded title is in reference to the FUNimation titles of the two Cooler films ("Cooler's Revenge" and "The Return of Cooler") and how confusing they are out of context. *This marks Vegeta's first official appearance in a film. *The music that plays when Vegeta is introduced is a shortened edit of the intro for "Atsuki Kaze no Gotoku" (aka "Like a Burning Wind" and "Take it on!") from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, which prominently played during the "Vegeta's Confidence!" chapter. **The track is likely left off the credits due to being a Kenji Yamamoto-produced piece. *Roshi is shown to be unaware of the fact that Namekians are all male and that females of the species don't exist. *Chronologically, this is the final time Goku uses the Kaio-Ken. *Revenge of Cooler 2 is one of KaiserNeko's most hated DragonBall Z films as revealed in the Episode Breakdown and DBCember segments. He criticizes the plot holes, animation errors, and the entire premise of the film. He does, however, praise "The World's Strongest" as his favorite DragonBall Z film, and about two years later, TeamFourStar abridged the film as to celebrate 2 Million subscribers. *Oddly, Dende is found on The Lookout even though he has no reason to be so until Deities, Devils, and Doing the Dirty, which came out 2 years later (one of the other reasons why KaiserNeko hates this movie). 'Credits' Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Movies Category:DBZA Movies